1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holding device for a connector associated with an electrically controlled automotive mirror, and more particularly, to a device for fixing a connector to a portion of a mirror unit, wherein the connector is provided at an end of the wiring extending from an electrical driving device for controlling the automotive mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrically controlled automotive mirror is generally provided with a connector at one end of the wiring extending from an electrical driving device used to position the automotive mirror. The connector is designed to be connected with another, mated connector provided on a main harness provided in the body of an automotive vehicle.
If the mirror is to be mounted on the body, it is necessary to connect the connectors with each other in advance. Typically, a worker must use both hands for connecting the connectors together, holding the mirror unit under his arm. This method tends to decrease working efficiency.